Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cyclic peptidomimetic compounds therapeutically useful as immune modulators. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising said cyclic peptidomimetic compounds as therapeutic agents.
Description of the Related Art
Programmed cell death-1 (PD-1) is a member of the CD28 superfamily that delivers negative signals upon interaction with its two ligands, PD-L1 or PD-L2. PD-1 and its ligands are broadly expressed and exert a wider range of immunoregulatory roles in T cells activation and tolerance compared with other CD28 members. PD-1 and its ligands are involved in attenuating infectious immunity and tumor immunity, and facilitating chronic infection and tumor progression. The biological significance of PD-1 and its ligand suggests the therapeutic potential of manipulation of PD-1 pathway against various human diseases (Ariel Pedoeem et al., Curr Top Microbiol Immunol. (2011); 350:17-37).
T-cell activation and dysfunction relies on direct and modulated receptors. Based on their functional outcome, co-signaling molecules can be divided as co-stimulators and co-inhibitors, which positively and negatively control the priming, growth, differentiation and functional maturation of a T-cell response (Li Shi, et al., Journal of Hematology & Oncology 2013, 6:74).
Therapeutic antibodies that block the programmed cell death protein-1 (PD-1) immune checkpoint pathway prevent T-cell down regulation and promote immune responses against cancer. Several PD-1 pathway inhibitors have shown robust activity in various phases of on-going clinical trials (RD Harvey, Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics (2014); 96 2, 214-223).
Programmed death-1 (PD-1) is a co-receptor that is expressed predominantly by T cells. The binding of PD-1 to its ligands, PD-L1 or PD-L2, is vital for the physiological regulation of the immune system. A major functional role of the PD-1 signaling pathway is the inhibition of self-reactive T cells, which serve to protect against autoimmune diseases. Elimination of the PD-1 pathway can therefore result in the breakdown of immune tolerance that can ultimately lead to the development of pathogenic autoimmunity. Conversely, tumor cells can at times co-opt the PD-1 pathway to escape from immunosurveillance mechanisms. Therefore, blockade of the PD-1 pathway has become an attractive target in cancer therapy. Current approaches include six agents that are either PD-1 and PD-L1 targeted neutralizing antibodies or fusion proteins. More than forty clinical trials are underway to better define the role of PD-1 blockade in variety of tumor types (Hyun-Tak Jin et al., Clinical Immunology (Amsterdam, Netherlands) (2014), 153(1), 145-152).
International applications WO 01/14557, WO 02/079499, WO 2002/086083, WO 03/042402, WO 2004/004771, WO 2004/056875, WO2006121168, WO2008156712, WO2010077634, WO2011066389, WO2014055897, WO2014059173, WO2014100079 and US patent U.S. Ser. No. 08/735,553 report PD-1 or PD-L1 inhibitory antibodies or fusion proteins.
Further, International applications, WO2011161699, WO2012/168944, WO2013144704 and WO2013132317 report peptides or peptidomimetic compounds which are capable of suppressing and/or inhibiting the programmed cell death 1 (PD1) signaling pathway.
Still there is a need for more potent, better and/or selective immune modulators of PD-1 pathway. The present invention provides cyclic peptidomimetic compounds which are capable of suppressing and/or inhibiting the programmed cell death 1 (PD1) signaling pathway.